


Damn claustrophobia

by Smitters



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Idk what this is really, Oneshot, The others are there, also some other groups are mentioned, but barely lmao, but ended kinda sad, but its not really worth tagging them, changkyun has anxiety, it started out mildly funny?, kihyun being a wholesome person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitters/pseuds/Smitters
Summary: Changkyun shuddered, suddenly feeling his muscles tense up. “No its.. Its not like that. There’s too many people. I want to leave.” His voice came out as a whisper.





	Damn claustrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> its 1:50 in the morning and i wrote this in a spur of motivation. forgive me for this literal piece of shit :)

Today had been an absolute nightmare. Because of their rapidly approaching comeback, the members had spent hours practicing the grueling new choreography, creating plans for the upcoming concerts, and checking out multiple venues. And, as a result of their deliriously exhausted state, they did what any other normal young adults would choose to do.  
They partied.  
Jackson had called everyone up that morning, blabbering about some “awesome ass party” he was hosting at a private club. Being the gentlemen that they were, Monsta X kindly declined, but that decision did a 180 in a matter of hours.  
And now stood Changkyun, surrounded by a bunch of ridiculously drunk and loud idiots. They had been there for several hours by this point, and Changkyun was completely and utterly done. Bright lights burned his eyes and the music seemed to have gotten increasingly louder by the minute. Bodies surrounded his left and right, making his lungs constrict and chest tighten. Damn his claustrophobia. He carefully wove his way through the crowd, looking for any sign of his members. His eyes caught Wonho and Hyunwoo having a shot contest in the middle of the room, being cheered on by the entirety of Seventeen. Minhyuk was dramatically reenacting the entire titanic movie with Chanyeol and Jooheon was crying by the snack bar. Hyungwon was nowhere to be found. Eventually Changkyun stumbled his way over to Kihyun, his anxiety starting to peak. Thank god for designated drivers. Kihyun was the only one capable enough to form a coherent sentence at the moment and Changkyun desperately needed someone rational to talk to. He sidled up to Kihyun and gently tugged on the bottom of his shirt. It was enough to pull the other out of his “deep” conversation and turn around.

“Kyun! I didn’t see you there. What’s up?” Just behind Kihyun stood Namjoon, his thoughtful stare made Changkyun mildly uncomfortable. _Seriously, what’s with that guy?_

“Hyung, I don’t feel so good,” he mumbled, not making eye contact.

“I’m pretty sure everyone feels like utter shit right now, ok? I’ll get you some ibuprofen when we get home.” 

Changkyun shuddered, suddenly feeling his muscles tense up. “No its.. Its not like that. There’s too many people. I want to leave.” His voice came out as a whisper. A look of understanding passed over Kihyun and his chill demeanor immediately changed.

“Follow me.”

Kihyun carefully grabbed Changkyun’s hand, saying a quick goodbye to Namjoon before heading to find an empty room. It wasn’t long before they found one, and soon enough, they were curled up on a couch together.

“Kyun honey, why didn’t you mention this to me earlier?” Kihyun asked, running his hand through the other’s hair. “Or to anyone else for that matter.”

Chankyun sniffled. 

“I didn’t want to bother you. You guys seemed to be having such a great time and I didn’t want to ruin it. I-,” he let out a strangled noise. “I thought I could handle it on my own.”

Kihyun tightened his grip around Changkyun, pressing a chaste kiss on the brunette’s forehead. 

“Oh baby, you are so _so_ much more important then this party. Your mental health is a priority to us. All of us. Never be afraid of telling us how you’re feeling.”

Changkyun attempted a smile, despite it not quite reaching his eyes. 

“Thank you hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! if u even made it this far lmao  
> i went over it maybe twice and only corrected like one sentence so i hope you understand why its kinda jagged and not detailed.


End file.
